Pasión entre libros
by Darkangel2221
Summary: Castigada a no salir el fin de semana y pasarla en la biblioteca Aki creia que era su peor día hasta que... Lean y lo sabran !


Ivy: Bonjour/soir mina! Aquí les traigo otras de mis historias pervertidas *¬* con nuestra parejita favorita Yusei y Aki, la verdad envidio a Aki porque tiene a Yusei y por eso siempre debe sufrir en algunos de mis fanfics creo que ya lo han notado, no?... Como sea aquí les dejo otras de mis "inocentes" ideas ^-^ *Sarcasmo* Espero que lo disfruten!

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece por desgracia u_u

* * *

-¡Chicos escuchen! Les dejare un trabajo para que se diviertan este fin de semana…-Dijo con una sonrisa la profesora en el aula haciendo que los estudiantes se quejaran ante el sarcasmo de su profesora y por el trabajo- Muy bien, buscaran la historia y origen de la blah blah blah…-Eso era lo único que oía la pelirroja que estaba reclinada de su escritorio mirando al pizarrón y escribiendo lo que su profesora estaba escribiendo.

-Oye, Aki…-Dijo en vos baja una pelinegra con gafas llamando la atención de la pelirroja- Que pasa Carly? –Susurro Aki mirando a la chica que era su mejor amiga- Lo chicos irán a la playa este fin de semana, que tal si vamos y luego hacemos el trabajo juntas? –Sugirió Carly un poco emocionada esperando que su amiga dijera que si esta por su parte suspiro terminando de copiar lo que había en la pizarra y en ese momento el timbre sonó todo recogieron sus cosa y se fueron a excepción de Aki que se tomó un poco más de tiempo- Lo siento Carly pero no puedo, mis padres me prohibieron salir del instituto por mis bajas notas del mes pasado, así que me quedare en la biblioteca el fin de semana…-Dijo saliendo del aula al lado de Carly quien estaba triste por su amiga, luego de esto se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la habitación de cierto chico de pelinegro de ojos cobalto acababa de entrar un chico peli naranja viendo a su amigo tirado en su cama mirando al techo- Oye Yusei…-El chico comenzó pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro- No Cuervo…-Dijo Yusei cerrando los ojos dejando al chico con la boca abierta y desconcertado- Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho nada…-Protesto Cuervo infantilmente mirando a Yusei quien se levantó y se sentó en la cama- No iré a ninguna parte, tengo mucha tarea que hacer y un trabajo para el lunes así que no tengo tiempo…-Dijo seriamente mientras miraba al Cuervo dejándole claro que no tenía intenciones de ir a ningún lugar que no sea la biblioteca el chico entendió y se fue dejando solo a su amigo que volvió y se acostó en la cama.

_Al día siguiente, sábado en la tarde…_

Todos habían salido en la mañana dejando sus obligaciones escolares para el día siguiente, todos a excepción de Aki que había empezado luego del almuerzo al hacer toda su tarea pasó la tarde entera haciendo tareas de física, química, matemáticas, historia, filosofía, arte, informática entre otras, todo eso le llevo más de 7 tomando pequeños descansos para comer o beber y estirarse. A pesar de ser a mediados de las 8 de la noche Aki se dirigió hacia la biblioteca llevando su cuaderno en donde estaban los temas del trabajo, llevaba puesto una ropa idéntica a su uniforme que consistía en un falda negra azulada, una camisa blanca y un suéter del mismo color que la falda con una medias negras que le llegaban a mitad de los muslos unos centímetros más arriba terminaba su falda. Entro a la biblioteca que estaba desolada y silenciosa esto le daba un poco de miedo pero tenía que hacer el trabajo y así el domingo descansar de todo eso.

Puso sus cosas sobre una de las mesa y fue a buscar el primer libro lo encontró rápidamente se fue a la mesa y enseguida se puso a copiar, duró algunos minutos para luego poner el libro en su ligar y seguir buscando otro, eso le llevó unas dos horas y el último libro le estaba resultando difícil de encontrar buscó estantes por estante hasta llegar al estante final que estaba contra la pared, toma un libro que se parecía al que buscaba y lo que encontró fueron pinturas semi eróticas haciéndola recordar que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien, no era que deseaba una relación pero su cuerpo necesitaba atención la necesidad de tener a otro cuerpo sobre ella se estaba volviendo un poco desesperante pensó Aki poniendo una mano entre sus piernas mientras colocaba el libro donde iba y apoyaba su frente contra el estante.

-No creo que la biblioteca sea un lugar apropiada para tocarse, señorita… -Dijo una voz de chico asustando a Aki sentía que su corazón se había salido de su pecho en ese momento llevando sus manos a su pecho para luego mirar en dirección de dónde provino la voz que casi le provoca un infarto, vio a un chico pelinegro de ojos cobalto que estaba parado a unos metros lejos de ella, el chico se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a cinco pasos de ella mirándola detenidamente- No me estaba tocando-Fue lo único que dijo Aki sonrojándose buscando el libro sin tener suerte hasta que lo encontró pero estaba muy arriba y trato de alcanzarlo estirándose-Mis ojos vieron lo contrario, si no se estaba tocando, entonces que hacia?- Dijo el chico acercándose más Aki desistió por un momento de alcanzar el libro volteándose a míralo viendo que estaba más cerca de ella- No hacía nada-Dijo Aki mirándolo a los ojos alzando la vista un poco ya que era más alto que ella, él por su parte la arrincono contra el estante posando su rodilla en medio sus piernas separándolas mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella dejando sus manos lado a lado de los hombros de ella- Entonces, si encuentro una chica con una mano entre sus piernas debo pensar que no hace nada, verdad?- Pregunto el chico cerca de su rostro mirando a Aki a los ojos, sin embargo en esos momento Aki no podía pensar, no podía razonar ni decir nada, la calidez del ese cuerpo estaba asiento estragos en su cuerpo y la necesidad aumentaba cada vez más-No vas a responder? – Cuestiono el chico cerca de su oído mientras subía y presionaba su rodilla en la entrepierna de Aki haciendo que jadeara y apretara la división horizontal del estante a esto él sonrió complacido- Que es lo que quieres, Aki?- Cuestiono otra vez mientras una de sus manos se sumergió bajo su falda y entre su ropa interior acariciando lenta y suavemente esa zona tal sensible dejando sin aire a Aki sus manos estaban, en esta ocasión, aferrada a la camisa de él y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Mmm…Aki estas muy húmeda-Comento cuando bajo un poco más cerca de su entrada e introdujo un dedo lentamente- Yusei!- Exclamo Aki sonrojada al sentir el dedo en su interior haciendo a Yusei sonreír sacando el dedo y su mano de la entrepierna de Aki que lo miro con una mezcla de confusión, deseo, necesidad y excitación en su cara y ojos, Yusei la miro un momento no sabía si irse o seguir con este pequeño juego que lo estaba excitando mucho, el bulto en sus pantalones lo confirmaba la tímida mirada de Aki lo confundió en un momento hasta que vio como acercaba su rostro al suyo fundiendo sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Las manos de Yusei se posaron en la pequeña cintura de Aki mientras el beso se tornaba más apasionada y profundo dando paso a que sus lenguas se juntaran en una batalla por el dominio que ninguno ganó, el aire se extinguió de sus pulmones haciendo que se separaran en busca del mismo, las manos de Yusei fueron a la camisa de Aki desabotonándola al igual que sus sostén que se deshacía en la parte delantera dando libertad a Yusei de acariciar y masajear los enormes pechos mientras se besaban nuevamente.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la desesperación por poseerse se apodero de sus cuerpos, Aki lo quería debajo de su piel como sea y Yusei estaba dispuesto a complacerla ya que su miembro palpitaba excitado por estar dentro de ella. Yusei desató su cinturón y el botón de su pantalón que bajo hasta sus tobillos junto con sus boxes dejando libre su erección excitando a Aki, Yusei hizo a un lado las bragas de Aki acariciando su clítoris por unos instantes antes de penetrarla con suavidad ganando un pequeño gemido de Aki quien envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de Yusei cuando él empezó a embestirla a un ritmo normal, sus gemidos eran suaves y excitantes siguiendo este ritmo unos minutos hasta que el deseo de ir más rápido no se hizo esperar las embestidas si hicieron más rápidas y fuertes haciendo que Aki coreara el nombre de Yusei entre gemidos y jadeos hasta que llegaron al clímax.

Su respiración era dificultosa se quedaron ahí un tiempo tratando de regular su respiración al lograrlo Yusei empezó a salir de Aki ganando un gemido de protesta haciéndolo sonreír- No te preocupes muñeca, esta no ser la última vez- Dijo Yusei saliendo de ella y besándola suavemente para luego arreglarse al igual que lo hizo Aki luego de haberse acomodado la ropa Yusei tomo el libro del estante y se lo entrego a ella besándola nuevamente se fueron a la mesa y el la acompaño hasta que termino del trabajo llevaron el libro y salieron de la biblioteca.

-Te veo mañana? – Dijo Yusei antes de dirigirse a su habitación Aki asintió para luego besarse e irse a sus habitaciones a descansar, el día siguiente todos estaban al borde de la locura, la biblioteca estaba llena de estudiantes haciendo tareas sin pausar a excepción de Yusei y Aki que no tenían nada pendiente, lo que hicieron fue tomarse la tarde del domingo libre ellos dos solo disfrutando de su compañía, a pesar de estar castigada Aki salió del Instituto con Yusei sin importar el castigo fueron al parque, luego a la playa en donde se quedaron hasta el atardecer luego de esto regresaron al Instituto.

* * *

Ivy: Aquí termina mi fanfic, que les parecio? Comenten! Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi ^o^7, además que no me acosté a las 3 de la mañana para nada è_é…hasta la próxima besos a todo!


End file.
